The invention relates to a container and more specifically to a pouch assembly that can be worn on a person""s belt or clipped on to the top edge of a person""s pocket. Presently there are reoccurring occasions when a person is either assembling a structure or disassembling a structure and they need to have easy access to a pouch containing fasteners such as nails, screws, etc. Presently while working most people will periodically take a few fasteners out of a container that is placed near the work area. As they need more fasteners, they have to go back to the supply container and get a refill. There are also times when a person is working while on a ladder assembling or disassembling a structure. They again have the problem of where to store the fasteners they are working with such as in their pockets or holding them in their mouth. These are inconvenient and time inefficient methods of working on a project. Another problem that workers have is lack of a convenient storage place for a pencil.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel pouch assembly that can be worn on a person""s belt or clipped over the top edge of a person""s pocket.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel pouch assembly that allows small metal fasteners such as nails, screws, bolts etc. to be conveniently held adjacent the upper front surface of the rear panel assembly for easy access.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel pouch assembly that has a vertically oriented rigid non-collapsible tubular member secured to the rear panel assembly inside the pocket member for removably receiving a writing instrument.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel pouch assembly that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel pouch assembly whose pocket member has sufficient rigidity to keep it from collapsing during normal use.
The novel pouch assembly has two major components, a rear panel assembly and a pocket member that is secured to its front surface. The pocket member preferably has a height greater than 50% of the height of the rear panel assembly. The top end of the pocket member is adjacent a magnet that is positioned between the front wall and the rear wall of the rear panel assembly. The front wall is made of a hard smooth plastic material that allows fasteners such as screws, nails and etc. to be easily dragged on and off the magnet. A vertically oriented rigid non-collapsible tubular member is secured to the rear panel assembly inside the pocket member for removably receiving a writing instrument. The pocket member is preferably made of an inner layer and an outer layer of plastic fabric material that gives it sufficient body to keep it from collapsing during normal use. A spring clip member is secured to the rear surface of the rear panel assembly so that the pouch assembly can be worn on a person""s belt or clipped over the top edge of a person""s pocket.
The pouch assembly when worn, allows a person to reach into the pouch member and drag a few nails up onto the magnet and then pick one or two off as needed. Another occasion when it is quite useful is when disassembling a light fixture while on a ladder. The pouch assembly allows the storing of the screws on the magnet while also having easy access to them when they are needed. Another use is when a wrench is placed in a stand-up position in the pouch member with the top end of the wrench stuck to the magnet which allows it to be easily accessed. Additionally, when using a cordless drill, the magnet in the rear panel assembly provides a convenient staging area for a drill bit and a driver when they need to be used in an alternating manner.
The pouch assembly can also be used independently as a fastener holder. The screws or nails can be shaken on to the magnet for convenience or just stored in the pouch and taken out one at a time. The smooth surface of the wall member covering the magnet allows the fasteners to be dragged on and off the magnet without the necessity of picking them up and placing them on the magnet.